


Change She Can Believe In

by Geonn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Genderplay, Genderqueer, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the dust settles, Emma and Regina test the boundaries of their new trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change She Can Believe In

**Author's Note:**

> Set at some future point after "The Cricket Game."

Regina opened the door with a frozen expression, obviously unsure what to expect from the person waiting under the porch light. She smiled tightly and said, "Miss Swan." Then she closed her eyes and lowered her chin slightly. "Emma. I'm sorry. I promised to start calling you Emma."

"That's all right. I kind of like Miss Swan, when it comes from you." She rubbed her hands together. "Do you mind if I come in for a minute?"

"Of course." She glanced out onto the porch. "Is Henry with you?"

"He's with David and Mary Margaret. Mom and Pop." She sighed as she crossed the threshold. "I don't think I'll get used to knowing my mother is the same age I am." 

She turned to face Regina. Somehow she even managed to look pristine and polished at six o'clock on a Tuesday. She smoothed down the front of her silk purple blouse and faced Emma, waiting patiently for her to proceed. Emma hooked her thumbs in the loops of her pants and focused on her feet.

"I was wrong. I came by to apologize."

Regina only blinked. She smiled. "Well, I didn't exactly give you much reason to believe my innocence. I feel I should be grateful that you were in my corner for as long as you were. I don't think I thanked you for that, Emma. So thank you. It means a lot that in the face of overwhelming innocence you waited until you saw me with your own eyes before you believed the worst of me. In the face of that evidence I may have questioned my own innocence."

Emma said, "I still feel horrible that we played right into Cora's hands so easily."

"We teach the world how to treat us, through our words and our actions."

"Gandhi?"

"Dr. Phil." They both smiled. "I taught you and the people of this town that I'm not to be trusted. I dug the hole. Cora merely took advantage of the weather. I made her job easy." She stepped closer and put her hand on the back of Emma's. "I am grateful for your trust."

Emma finally met Regina's eyes. "You are Henry's mother." Regina flinched as if she had been slapped. "A kid that great doesn't just happen. He's loyal and independent and strong. And yes, he may have used some of that against you." Regina exhaled sharply and looked down, but Emma touched her cheek to make her look up. "But those aren't qualities that just appear even if your grandmother is Snow White. You were his mother for ten years, and you were a _good_ mother. I hope you can forgive me, because I'm going to need your help."

"I..." Regina's voice caught in her throat. "I would be honored, Miss Swan."

Emma smiled. "I also... I mean, if it's not asking too much. I need to find a way to control this new ability I picked up, and I would rather not rely on Mr. Gold."

"Probably wise," Regina said with a rueful smile.

"Would you teach me?"

Regina hesitated only a moment, then nodded once. "It would be my honor... Emma."

#

Their lessons progressed smoothly. The first time something like romance sparked between them was in the backyard, when Emma was trying to create a double-helix of apples in thin air. She couldn't get a half dozen to levitate without blowing them up, so Regina pressed against her, one hand flat on Emma's stomach while the other hand wrapped loosely around Emma's. Their left arms were extended together, and Emma could feel the weight of Regina's palm on her stomach even through her tank top. The magic flowed through both of them, and Emma smiled as twin rows of apples ascended and then began to curl around each other.

She turned her head slightly and saw Regina was watching her instead of the apples. Their lips were so close that they would actually have had to pull further apart to begin a kiss. Emma's smile faded, and she didn't notice as one by one the apples plummeted back to the grass with hollow thuds. Emma stared into Regina's eyes as Regina watched Emma's lips.

The back door slammed open and Henry cheered. "Emma! You did it!"

They stepped apart quickly, but Emma glanced over Henry's head as she hugged him. Regina was flushed, and she seemed confused and unfocused. Emma rested her cheek on top of Henry's head and was glad she wasn't alone in her feelings.

#

The lights came on moments before Regina peered through the curtains. The door opened and she frowned at her late-night guest. "Emma? What's wrong?"

"I have to come in." She brushed past Regina, her hands still holding her bundled jacket in front of her. "I messed up. I don't know how I did it, and I can't make it stop."

Regina closed the door and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm assuming it was a magical problem? A spell gone awry?"

"You could say that." She moved the jacket and Regina's eyes dropped to the front of her jeans. She tilted her head to the side. "What is that?"

"What does it look like?"

"So it _is_ \--"

"Yeah." She exhaled sharply and held her hands away from her sides like parentheses. 

On a man, Regina wouldn't have thought twice about the bulge pressing against the zipper of Emma's jeans. Out of context, it looked simply bizarre.

Regina gestured. "Show me."

Emma looked up, eyes wide. "I don't think--"

"It's not like it's actually yours. It's a magical glamour. Show me what we're dealing with."

"I... don't..." Emma rolled her eyes and, having no other recourse, unzipped her jeans to slip her thumb and index finger inside. She threaded the cock out, letting it hang from the open fly. Regina bent forward, one arm across her stomach as she hooked the finger of her other hand over her chin. 

It certainly looked natural. Thick and pink, it matched Emma's skin tone and build. It wasn't comically large, although it was a decent size considering Emma would be considered petite for a man. The head was a flattened, dark pink pyramid surrounded by a foreskin that would have covered the tip if it hadn't been erect. She looked toward the base.

"Testicles?"

"Yep. Got those."

"What were you doing when this happened?"

Emma made a noise in her throat. "Is that relevant?"

"With magic, everything is relevant."

Emma pressed her lips together. "Then if you must know, I was masturbating. I was in my bed, I was wearing panties and my tank top--" Regina suppressed the urge to shudder at the mental image. "--and I had just gotten out of the shower. And I was touching myself when suddenly things didn't... feel... normal."

"And what were you thinking about?"

Emma stared, and Regina arched an eyebrow.

"I'm waiting, Miss Swan."

Emma threw modesty to the wind. "I was thinking about how much I would like to bend you over the bed and fuck you until you begged for mercy."

Regina took a deep, slow breath, eyes dancing with life. She wet her lips with a quick flash of her tongue and then dropped her gaze back to Emma's cock. "Well. Some spells dissipate once they've fulfilled their purpose." She brought her hands to her collar and undid the top button of her blouse. 

Emma's eyes widened and she knit her brow in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you. That's what you came here for, isn't it?" Her blouse was now open enough to reveal her bra. Emma's eyes dropped and in the brief second they rested on the lacy cups of Regina's bra, she could see true desire burning in them. Regina adjusted her collar so that her shirt hung in a more revealing manner, then dragged her hand down her chest until her fingers rested on the curve of one breast.

"We can take this somewhere more comfortable if you'd like."

Emma nodded, so Regina stepped around her and started up the stairs. She didn't look back but, seconds later, she heard Emma following. She smiled, her hand lightly resting on the banister as her other hand finished undoing the buttons of her blouse. She led Emma into her bedroom and walked to the foot of the bed before she turned to watch Emma enter the room.

Her cock was still out, harder now and swaying with every step. The sight made every part of Regina tingle, causing her to roll her head to quiet the chills at the base of her neck. She untucked her blouse and shrugged out of it, holding her hand out to one side to let the material drift to the floor. Emma tossed the jacket she'd been carrying since she came inside onto the foot of Regina's bed. She stood in front of the dresser and seemed unsure of what to do with her hands.

"You've shown remarkable faith in me, Emma. You had faith I could change before anyone else, and for that I will do something for you that I would be loath to do for anyone else." She stepped out of her shoes and pushed them aside with one foot. She put her hands behind her back and knelt on the carpet. She kept her back straight, her shoulders back, but her head was tilted forward to look at Emma's feet. "I will do as you tell me, Miss Swan."

She heard Emma's sharp intake of breath. "You don't have to do--"

"I want to."

"Come here." Emma's voice was rough, but the strength had returned. Regina moved forward on her knees, not caring about what it might do to her stockings. Emma reached for her jacket and draped it on the floor in front of her so Regina would have something to kneel on. Regina inclined her head slightly in thanks. She settled on the jacket and looked up at Emma.

"Do it."

"Do what, Miss Swan?"

Emma wet her lips and closed her eyes. "Come on, Regina... it's uncomfortable."

"Then tell me how I can help you."

Emma clenched her jaw and steeled herself. "Put your mouth on my cock, Regina."

Regina wet her lips and wrapped her fingers around the base, her hand tight against the denim of Emma's jeans. She extended her thumb and used it to aim the shaft upward, pursing her lips as she pressed the head against them. She kept her mouth tight as she pushed forward, forcing it through the small opening to rest briefly on her tongue before she pulled back. Emma was already breathing hard, but Regina wasn't planning to go easy on her. She brushed her bottom lip against the underside of the head, seeing smeared lipstick on the skin, and she brushed her hand over the inside of her leg before pushing up under her skirt.

"Did I say you could touch yourself, Regina?"

"No." She moved her hand down closer to her knee. "I'm sorry."

"You will be, if it happens again." Emma was rocking her hips now, and Regina relaxed her grip a little. She let her lips glide over the shaft as Emma pushed it into her mouth, flattening her tongue to stroke the underside when she pulled back out. It was slick when she stroked the length, smiling at the bead of white on the tip. She touched it with the pad of her thumb and popped it into her mouth, humming with pleasure as the taste filled her mouth.

"How are you enjoying your first blow job, Miss Swan...?"

"Good..."

Regina took her hand off her thigh and undid the button of Emma's jeans. The material sagged and Regina reached inside, freeing the balls and holding them in her palm as she took the cock back into her mouth. She felt Emma tense moments before the hand pushed into her hair, fingers curled against the back of Regina's skull to force her forward. Regina didn't fight; she let the cock fill her mouth. It was just long enough that she nearly gagged on it, but adjusted. She squeezed Emma's balls as they tightened, and she pushed back against Emma's hand just enough to slide back up near the tip. She curled her tongue under the tip as Emma came.

"Regina... I can't stop..."

Regina lifted her hand and smoothed it over Emma's stomach, her fingers under the hem of her shirt to let her know it was okay. She closed her eyes and held the come in her mouth, lightly scratching Emma's belly as she swallowed, still sucking the tip as the cock jerked and twitched against her mouth. 

There was no warning when her lips closed around pale purple smoke, no indication that the spell was about to end. But when she looked again, Emma's panties had snapped back into place in a twisted tangle against her pubic hair. Regina still had come in her mouth and she wiped her lips as she swallowed the last of it, grateful it hadn't also turned to smoke. She licked her lips, then her fingers, and peered up at Emma.

"And that is that. Now, Emma, should--"

"Get on the bed."

Regina blinked. "Pardon?"

Emma bent her knees and grabbed Regina's arms. She lifted her and twisted, tossing her onto the bed. Regina shouted in surprise, but she was smiling as Emma pushed up her skirt and hooked her fingers under her underwear. Emma paused just long enough for Regina to nod once before she pulled the panties down and off. Regina helped get the stockings off, then Emma kissed the bare skin of Regina's ankle and moved quickly along the length of her leg. By the time Emma's knees hit the floor, Regina was trembling in anticipation. She put one hand on the back of her head, gripping her own hair as she gripped Emma's hair with her other hand. 

Emma wet her lips, then sucked two fingers into her mouth to make them wet, and she cupped Regina's rear end with her other hand. She pulled as Regina arched upward, pressing herself against Emma's mouth. Emma closed her eyes and pressed her tongue against Regina's sex, dragging it over the folds and then teasing her clitoris. Regina hissed and tightened her grip on Emma's hair. Emma opened her eyes and watched Regina's face, bending her wet fingers and pressing them against Regina's folds.

"Yes, Emma..." She choked out a cry and Emma uncurled one finger to push it in. She thrust with her hand, using her tongue to tease Regina's clit. She pulled back, lips wet with Regina's juices, and closed her eyes. She concentrated her will around her fingers as she pushed a second one in, and Regina's cries became sharper. Emma pictured her fingers combining as one thick object, then imagined it swelling until it filled Regina. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip, tasting Regina as she thrust her arm forward, purple smoke swirling around her palm as her newfound magic created the illusion of a cock growing from her palm.

Regina lifted her head, eyes dark and teeth bared. Her face was red, and the tendons stood out on her neck as Emma met her gaze.

"Come for me, Queen."

"As you wish... Miss Swa-hahh..." She fell back on the mattress, her hips lifting as she clenched around Emma's fingers. The smoke dissipated and Emma withdrew her unchanged hand. She didn't know if there had been an actual cock in place of her digits, but she wasn't willing to risk being traumatized by seeing it. She licked both fingers, Regina's legs trembling and twitching as they rested on her shoulders.

"Miss Swan." Regina's voice was softer than a sigh, and she whimpered when Emma cupped her mound and pressed gently against her center. "Mercy..." She gasped, realizing what Emma's original fantasy had been, and chuckled at herself. "Looks like your spell is effectively complete, Emma."

"Looks like." Emma pushed herself up and flopped onto the bed next to Regina. They stared at the ceiling, both breathless. Emma had her hands laced on her stomach, and Regina stroked Emma's thigh growing closer and closer to her thick blonde pubic hair. 

Regina looked at her. "Did you... wh-when you finished earlier, did you--"

"Yeah. Oh-ho, yeah." 

"Good." Regina's voice was seductively soothing. "So. Miss Swan. Do you think of me often when you pleasure yourself?"

God, who said 'pleasure yourself'? But the way the words sounded in Regina's purr... "Yes. More lately. But before I would..." She grinned. "Well. There were more than a few bondage fantasies."

"Mm. Pity. I have ropes."

Emma arched an eyebrow. Possibilities. "I've wanted to do that for a while. It's a thin line between love and hate."

"Yes. And sometimes it can be..." She hissed through her teeth. "...exquisite when that line is allowed to become hazy."

Emma smiled. "Yeah."

They were about to drift off to sleep when Regina said, "In the interest of full disclosure... I'd like to show you something. Watch."

Emma looked. Regina cupped a hand over her mound, covering the thin strip of black pubic hair. She made a circle with her fingers, stroked upward, and smoke plumed. When it cleared there was an impressive cock rising from between Regina's legs. She stroked the head, then held her palm flat over the tip. She snapped her fingers and the erection disappeared as if it had been made from sand.

Emma propped herself up on her elbows. "You just had to snap your fingers?!"

"Yes." Regina stared up at her. "Are you angry?"

"I think..." Emma scanned the room. "I think..." She saw the posts on the headboard and her lips curled into a grin.

"I think we're going to test out those ropes earlier than I thought."

Regina's Cheshire smile appeared once more, and Emma obliterated it with a kiss.


End file.
